Cherish - One Shot
by KDGaines08
Summary: The couple feature in this one shot is from my other Story "Because of you" but you don't need to read that one to read this one. Seth Rollins decides to show his wife just how much he loves and cares about her. Enjoy!


_**This One Shot is Dedicated to one Bad Ass Red Head!**_

* * *

**Cherish**

"What about this one?" Paisley asked holding up another pink dress.

"It's cute."

"Seth you said that about the last four?" She said putting a hand on her hip.

"Well honey bee if I am honest they all look the same!"

"Well I bet you were all about shopping for the twins!" Paisley snapped.

"Hey that's not fair ... what is up with you today?" Seth asked walking over to his very pregnant hormonal wife.

"It's just you don't seem in to shopping really? You've been on the road a lot lately and well I just wanted to spend the day together baby shopping the nursery is done Olivia's name is even on the wall! It's beautiful but I just ... " She said starting to cry.

"aww Pais none of that now. I love you so damn much and I love our daughter. If you like all four dresses the hell we'll by all four! Here we'll even throw in this little ballet shoes."

"Yeah?" Paisley asked.

"Yeah!" He said kissing her.

After dinner they went home Seth went up stairs while Paisley was in the nursery folding and putting away all of the baby things they had bought that day.

"You are one lucky little lady Olivia Rollins." Paisley smiled while fixing the blankets in the crib.

"Hey Pais can you come here for a minute?" She heard Seth call from their bed room.

"Yeah. Give me a second." She yelled back. "Olivia your Dad drives me bat shit crazy some days , but I love him with everything in me."

She smiled as placed a hand on her baby bump and rubbed it softly while walking down the hall and into their bedroom. What she saw took her breath away. There were rose peddles on the floor and all over the bed. There were candles lit around the room the glow of the room made her shirtless toned husband look dark and sexy. It was turning her on in ways she'd never felt before.

"Surprise Paisley Rollins, the love of my life , the mother of my daughter and my wife!"

"OH Sparky!" She said almost in tears.

"Hey now none of that tonight! Tonight I show you just how much I love you! All of you!" He said kissing her softly on the lips and then moving to her neck slowly. "Damn baby you smell to good." He growled pulling her into another heated kiss. "I love you honey bee with everything in me!"

"I love you too baby with all my heart and soul! I was going to wait and give this to you when the baby was born but I want to give it to you know." Paisley said walking away from Seth and going over to a dresser drawer. She handed him the box. "I know you like to wear bracelets so I got this made for you it will remind you of me and Olivia when ever you wear it."

Seth opened the box and saw a bracelet with the sky line of Chicago on it along with Paisley and Olivia's initials on it. Along with the word forever on the side of it.

"OH Pais ... this is amazing ... I will wear it and never take it off!" He said putting it on right then.

"I'm so glad you like it Sparky!"

"I do it means the world to me. You and Olivia you both are my everything , I wouldn't be the man I am today without you! You're giving me the greatest gift a man can ask for! God I love you so damn much Paisley Rollins."

"I love you so damn much to Seth! She said with a smile.

"Yeah you love me , well I love you!" he said slowly lifting her shirt over her head.

Paisley smiled looking at her husbands bare chest. You're body is so sexy I can't keep my hands off of you my body!." She told him as he hands roamed his chest.

"You're body is beautiful every inch." he told her and he began to nibble on her neck and his hands explored her body.

"Even if I ahh look like a whale?" She said leaning her head back

"You don't look like whale! You are so damn sexy right ..just feel what you do me!" He said sucking on her next while removing her bra and massaging each breast with his hand.

"That's feels sooo good. " she moaned.

"Yeah ... " He said moving his lips down her collar bone.

"Fucckk!" She gasped when his he attacked her right breast with his mouth.

She had her hands on his body. Seth grinned and he continued attacking her body with his mouth.

"I ... I need need you!" She begged.

Seth smiled and lead her over to the bed and laid her down softly kissing down her body slowly.

"Oh god!" She moaned.

"You taste so good Pais ...so damn good." He said continue on with his mission.

She moaned as she had her fingers wrapped around his his hair.

Seth grinned as he continued on stopping only for a moment to look into her beautiful eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes Seth." She smiled looking down at them.

"You're eyes are gorgeous babe ."

"Thank you now continue sexy husband!"

"Yeah is that on order?" He grinned kissing her inner thigh.

"M m m ore like a request? D don't make me beg." She moaned feeling his soft lips on her skin.

Seth smile as he kissed her other leg before diving in with his tongue slow at first. She moaned as she gripped on to the sheets tight.

The more she moaned the faster he went. "God Pais you are so fucking good ... "

She could feel her leg twitching as she held on to the sheets more.

"Don't fight it let go for me." Seth moaned into her.

She moved her hips a little as her moans were getting louder and intense as she could feel the tension in the lower part of her stomach.

"Fuuuuckk." She cried in pure pleasure.

Seth grinned while he licked all her body gave him.

Trying to gain her composure back. Seth made his way slowly back up her body giving sweet gentle kisses to her baby belly looking into her eyes.

"I love you Paisley so damn much!"

"I love you too soo much!" she said.

When he reached her lips they kissed tasting her on his lips! He softly grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders. He positioned himself at her entrance he teased her a minute as she whimpered.

"Please Babe stop teasing and make me scream your name!" She panted feeling the heat from their warm bodies.

Seth smirked "Well you tease me all the damn time with that ass!"

He leaned down and gave her a sweet yet dominating kiss before he entered her slowly , she moaned as he stilled himself within her.

"You alright Honey Bee?"

"Y ... yes." She told him.

He started to thrust in her slowly, she felt good around him as her walls were tight. He moaned as he hit her spot making her moan with pleasure. As his hands were caressing her breasts.. He knew it wouldn't be long as he went a little bit faster kissing her lips neck every part of her whispering sweet things as he was making love to her. The candlelight was making her glow even more as he got lost in those green eyes. He could feel they were both getting close.

"Cum with me Pais." He grunted when he growled from the bottom of his chest they released together. In that moment they were one with each other , husband and wife. After a few moments he slowly pulled himself out laying beside her wrapping his arms around her giving her kiss after kiss. She was some kind of woman in many ways and tonight proved just that as he moved a strand of hair out of her face as he kissed her again.

"Damn that was amazing." She said touching his face.

"Yeah ... it was .. you are so amazing Paisley ... I love you."

"I love you too Sparky! So much thank you for making love to me tonight." She said wrapping her arms around him laying her head on his chest

"You never have to thank me for making love to you ... one of the many many reason's I married your sexy ass." Seth joked.

"Yeah why?"

"So I can do that to you any time and any where I want. You're all mine!" He said kissing her softly.

"I'm all yours baby now until forever!" She yawned.

Seth smiled "Rest now Honey Bee I am right here with you. Always!"

_**"I do cherish you , for the rest of my life. I will love you still , from the depths of my soul , it's beyond my control." **_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading this is actually my first one shot so I hope you liked it!_**

**_Please feel free to read my other stories if you haven't already! :)_**

**Song Lyrics at the end from 98 Degree "I do" **


End file.
